Battery packs for powering cordless devices, for example portable drills, are well known. It has been found convenient to have the battery packs releasably mounted in the cordless devices so that the battery packs can be removed for recharging. During this recharging the battery packs are placed in a charging unit connected to a source of AC supply.
While the battery packs are in place in the cordless power devices, it is desirable to latch them in position.